The present invention relates to a device for extraction, collection, transport, processing and preservation of a living tissue sample.
Certain therapies utilize stem cells for the treatment of diseases and conditions in humans and animals. Optimally the stem cells are obtained from the patient, cultured and processed for storage. Many stem cell based therapies require a large number of viable cells. Procedures for culturing and preserving a desired population of stem cells have been well refined over the years. However, one common problem that remains is in collecting the cells and transporting them to another location for culturing.